


Make It Happen

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan fluff, bang chan imagines, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: FluffWord count: 1.5kPrompts: “I have never loved you as much as I do right now.” and “I want a baby.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Make It Happen

A knock sounded off your front door as you ran to open it. On the other side stood your brother, holding his daughter as you welcomed them inside your home.

“Thank you for watching Bomi while I ran some errands. It’s nearly impossible when all she does is cry every time we go out,” your brother, Jackson, said as he handed you the little girl. You happily took Bomi into your arms, cooing at her as she squealed with delight, her hands reaching for your face. “Where’s Chan?” Jackson asked. As if on cue, Chan walked out from the bathroom, rubbing a towel across his hair to dry it after just taking a shower.

“Hey hyung,” Chan greeted Jackson, bringing him into a short hug before saying hello to Bomi.

Jackson nodded at Chan, handing over the bag that was slung over his shoulder. “I’ll be back in a few hours. She just woke up from a nap so you shouldn’t have any problems out of her.”

“I never do,” you grinned at your brother who scoffed in response.

“That’s because you’re her favorite.” The annoyed look on his face caused you to laugh. He wasn’t wrong. For some reason, Bomi had taken a special liking to you, never once giving you any trouble compared to everyone else who had taken care of her, which was exactly why you were Jackson’s first choice when it came to babysitting, because he knew you’d always say yes. What can you say? You loved that little girl as if she were your own.

“I better get going so I can have her back in bed by seven. Thanks again for watching her,” Jackson said, leaning in to kiss Bomi’s cheek before kissing your cheek as well. You grabbed Bomi’s hand, making her wave goodbye to Jackson as he walked out of yours and Chan’s home. Walking into the living room with Bomi on your hip, you sat yourself on the floor, ready to shower your niece with every bit of your attention.

“Can you bring me her bag?” you asked your husband who appeared almost instantly, bag in hand as he dropped it next to you before joining you on the floor with Bomi. Leaning back on his hands, Chan watched you across from him with a smile on his face. You’d always been good with children, it was one of the many things Chan adored about you. You’d never talked about it before but Chan could tell that you wanted to have a baby, or at least, you seemed like you had. He never mentioned it because he was scared he was reading the situation wrong and didn’t want to freak you out, but deep down, Chan wanted to have a baby too. And after seeing the way you played with and cared for your niece, those feelings became even stronger. Ever since he’d gotten down on one knee and asked you to marry him almost two years ago, all he could think about was starting a family with you. Nothing would make him happier. The thought made him smile wider.

You were currently hovering over Bomi, who laid on her back, pressing your fingers into her sides to tickle her as the little girl bursted into a fit of giggles. The smile that stretched across your face went from one ear to the other. _Yeah_ , Chan thought, _I want that_. You’d leaned down to press a raspberry kiss onto Bomi’s belly, laughing in the process. When you came back up, you lifted your head to look at Chan, a fond expression on his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” you laughed lightly. You tucked some of the fallen hair behind your ear as you reached down to pick up your niece, resting her in your lap carefully.

“I have never loved you as much as I do right now.” You looked up, not expecting those words to fall from his mouth as you furrowed your brows.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. Just appreciating my wife, that’s all.” Chan smiled softly. Your heart swelled from his sudden affection. Chan had a habit of making random comments like that often, getting you all flustered each and every time. You’d think you’d be used to it by now.

Reaching inside Bomi’s bag, you grabbed all of the toys that Jackson had packed and scattered them on the floor. Wiggling herself out of your lap, Bomi crawled over to where her stuffed koala laid, grabbing it in her tiny hands. Chan had given her that on her first birthday just a few months ago and ever since then, it’d been her absolute favorite. Chan smiled with delight. And so, for the next two hours, the three of you laid on the floor, playing with the toys before Chan decided to get up and go make dinner. When he had finished, he called for you. You gathered everything and tossed it back inside the bag before scooping Bomi into your arms and carrying her into the kitchen where Chan had already set up the table and Bomi’s high chair that you’d bought to keep at your home rather than Jackson bringing one every time.

After you secured Bomi in her chair, you retrieved the food that Jackson had packed — blueberries, peas, and rice — and placed it on the tray for her to eat. With a careful eye on her, you and Chan dig into the meal he’d prepared, making light conversation. You’d just finished your food, Chan taking the dishes to the sink as you cleaned up Bomi’s messy face when a knock sounded off the front door. Since you were preoccupied, Chan went to retrieve it, the sound of your brother’s voice filling your home. Making his way into the kitchen, his eyes landed on you lifting Bomi out of her high chair before turning to him.

At the sight of her father, Bomi squealed excitedly as she reached her hands out for him. You may be her favorite but she still loved her dad and couldn’t wait to be back in his arms.

“Thanks again for watching her,” Jackson said. You watched as Bomi laid her head on his shoulder, a small yawn escaping her lips.

“Looks like little one is ready for bed,” Chan said as he appeared next to you, handing over Bomi’s bag to Jackson.

“We should head home. With her belly full, she’ll be out in the next twenty minutes.” Jackson threw the bag over his shoulder, leaning in to give the both of you a hug. You gave Bomi a quick kiss on the forehead before walking them out the door. Jackson buckled Bomi into her car seat before getting into the driver’s seat. You and Chan waved goodbye as they drove away before walking back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Without Bomi around, your house felt quiet and empty, like something was missing. Chan noticed the way you moved around the kitchen with a sulky expression upon your face. You were in the middle of washing the dishes when Chan came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and placed his head on your shoulder.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Chan asked, placing a kiss against your shoulder.

“It’s nothing,” you sighed. Wiping your hands on the towel, you allowed Chan to turn your body in his hands, facing you towards him.

Chan lowered his head to look you in the eyes, “Y/N, I know you like the back of my hand.” He placed his hands on either side of your face. “Now spill.”

Before you could stop them, the next words spilled from your mouth. “I want a baby.”

Chan stared at you with a blank look on his face, causing your anxiety to peak. You pulled your lip between your teeth. Chan’s hands slid from your cheeks, dropping to lace his fingers with yours. Your eyes followed the motion.

“I can make that happen.” Your eyes shot up like a deer in headlights. Without another word, Chan began to lead you through the house, a smile on his face. You were at a loss for words. Walking backwards through the hallway, Chan reached behind him to open the bedroom door, pulling you inside with him.

“What’s happening?” you questioned.

“You ask and you shall receive, my dear.” Chan smiled at your obliviousness. “You want to have a baby, correct?”

You nodded. “Yes, but–”

“Well, so do I.” Chan led you to the bed, sitting on the edge as he pulled you between his legs. Shock flashed across your face. “I’ve wanted this for a while but didn’t want to push you into something you might not have wanted.” Your heart swelled in your chest.

“Why didn’t you say something before this?” you asked.

“Because I wanted you to be the one to bring it up,” Chan said, running his hands up and down your arms. “Now I’m going to ask you one more time. Do you want to have a baby, yes or no?”

“Yes,” you whispered.

“Then that’s all that matters. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Chan smirked. In the next moment, Chan had thrown you on the bed, his body hovering over yours. With his lips next to your ear, he purred, “We have a baby to make.”


End file.
